Boom! I met her
by Viatrize
Summary: I AM SINGLE! I NEED A WOMAN IN MY LIFE! Then BOOM. I met her.
1. Time

Time.

Seriously what is it? I mean I look at the clock and it goes *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock*.

I am just sitting here. In deep thought that time will pass and pass and nothing will let me take it back.

Man wanted to create a time machine but failed and they still try and try again to find the answer to go back through a simple device that just takes us back to those times where it already happened. So what is time really? What can I do to achieve such a wonderful life without wasting time? You know what? WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?! I NEED A WOMAN IN MY DAMN LIFE! AND IT STARTS NOW. Sure I have met DOZENS of women but they never stay. I am not a player if that is what you are thinking. I ain't a blushing virgin, I am not a douchebag with no damn feelings for a woman. Here I am saving the damn galaxy for no apparent reason. I was born and my one purpose in life is to save the galaxy and die alone in a blackhole or in the Collectors base I just blew up. Sure Ashley is nice and all but she is just so..how do I say it? Oh yeah. Racist. Miranda yeah I know. DAT ASS. But no. Jack. WANT ME TO DIE?! Sure yeah nice leather bra but her life filled with emotions and such I cant handle that. Liara? I can do but she is just so emotionless. Kelly? Too hyper. Diana. From the media, not my type. Tali? She would probably kill me with her shotgun. By the way I am not gay. So no to Kaidan. Samara will put her Jasticar code first. Kasumi loves Ken. And Gabby has Donnely. I am not picky just practical. I know some of you would have love to have them but me? Nah. I want a different woman. My type? Well of course it just suddenly happens. The feeling of liking her then it slowly develops. I have to admit I am getting pretty lonely . Oh yeah forgot to introduce myself. John Shepard. I know right? Weird name. But back to the topic. I am right now 24 and lonely. LADIES A MAN NEEDS A WOMAN! I AM PERFECTLY YOUR TYPE. HAVE ME. I would post that on my back right now if possible but I dont want to be desperate. But then BOOM . IT happened. I saw his girl, she was beautiful for me. She had long black hair kept in a bun and her eyes black as well, skin like porceline and a smile of an angel. Kate Mathews. Swept me out of my feet. I was going around the Citadel and I saw her looking out in the distance,dazed and beautiful. I wanted to talk to her I just had to. I took the chance and she seemed confused to see me.

"May I help you?"Her voice in a mature tone.

"I just...I.." My voice slurred confussed and sounding stupid.

She chuckled. Music to my ears.

"Commander Shepard, If you may so kind to tell what you need?" Her smiling looking onto my eyes.

"You know me?" I asked with curiosity.

"Of course. Who wouldn't know the greatest hero?"She asked with her angel like smile.

"I have never thought of that."Me rubbing the back of my neck with much stupidity on my face.

"Well anyway how may I help you?"She said between chuckles.

"I just wanted to know..ahh..you.."I said nervously and honestly.

"And why would the great Commander Shepard what to get know an Allince soldier like me?" She asked with her eyebrow cocked.

"Well I just..I ..well.." Slurs again

"(chuckles) Don't get nervous around me. "

She put on her hand and smiled at me.

" Hi, I'm Kate Mathews." She beemed.

I shook her hand and introdouced meself even though I know she already knows almost everything about me.

" Hey,John Shepard. So whats an Alliance Soldier like you doing here?"

" , I just graduated." She blushed and turned away.

" From the Alliance Military? Congratulations!" I reponded with much joy.

" From the N7 program." She turned to me and smiled which reached her eyes.

" Wow. You must be one heck of a soldier then." I complimented.

"Maybe."She smiled.

* * *

I have no idea what I just did. I was just simply looking into the darkness in my room and did this. o_o just tell me to continue or not :)

As always Thank you :)


	2. Strange Attraction

Strange Attraction

Ok...maybe the break up..wasn't bad? WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Dave Oxina. The heartbreaking cheater. Damn, did I risk a lot and he goes on with an asari stripper! I am miserable! 4 years down the dump. Ok calm down girl. You just graduated! N7 program. You can find a man in the Alliance right? Maybe. Kate sighed and heard an advertisement at her side.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store in the Citadel."

And the same advertisement was heard in another store.

"I don't get it. How can they all be his favorite?" She said to herself as she walked toward the balcony. She sat and enjoyed the fake breeze.

Speaking of Commander Shepard...

She took her omni-tool and searched for his name.

John Shane Shepard.

A bald man with two beautiful blue eyes. Handsome thing. HAHAHA! Oh God!

Me with him?! Impossible. Dreams are just dreams. She sighed and read his profile.

Name: John Shane Shepard.

Age: 27

Birthday: April 4

Status: Single

Fami-

Wait, wait! SINGLE? That can not be right. He is beautiful,27 and a hero. How in the world can this man be possibly single?

I mean every single woman want him!

She turned off her too and sat there, quiet once more. She dazed again with memories of Dave. Kate Victoria Mathews stop your drama.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head. Commander fucking Shepard was facing her miserable face.

What should I say?! What should I do?

...A few minutes later...

"Maybe".. she smiled.

"Eh? What do you mean maybe? You just graduated from the N7 program! Not many people can!" He beamed.

"I ...Uh.. Thank you..Commander Shepard..."She replied. His compliments made her blush.

Her blushing face made her look lie a fool and she knew she was very sure of that.

"So..uhh I know this may seem like a very odd question but can I ask? How old are you exactly?" He asked with a very stern look which seemed calm at the same time.

'" I'm 21. You?" Dumbass! You already know and yet you still have to ask! She said to herself in a faint whisper.

"I'm 27. But I should be 29."He replied quite calmly.

"What?! Why?"She sounded shocked from the disbelief.

"I..well..why would you want to know?"He asked as he cocked his eyebrow to her.

"The extranet said you were uhh..well 27..I was just wondering why were saying why you were suppose to be 29."She replied a bit nervous and worried.

"Oh..that well..I died and I am suppose to be in prison but maybe later..too lazy to go"He said in a lazy manner.

"Wow..I just..wow.."She replied. Stunned. Died? Prison? Later? what a crazy adventure this man has been living.

"Yeah...so...yeah..well that is that."He said while rubbing his nape.

"So anyway..I was kinda wondering where the hospital here is. I heard they moved to another district."He asked nicely.

"Oh my goodness! Are you hurt?!"She screamed while scanning his covered body.

"Oh..no no! I'm looking for medical supplies."He replied with a small chuckle.

"Oh..I'm sorry..I kinda get overprotective or the motherly type..even with strangers..hehe.."She said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

He chuckled and tried to think of a reply to such sweet words..

"I know the feeling. So you wanna come with me?"He said.

"Oh my.. Are you flirting with me Commander Shepard?"She chuckled.

"Maybe."He smiled.

* * *

I am so very sorry for the long update. Life and exams are coming and I better finish before they ruin EVERYTHING! So yeah done.

I update when I have time or have the mood so yeah.

As always Bioware is not mine.

John Shepard is mine :9 And as always enjoying your love and support

Love always - Viatrize xP

Meheheheheh :3


	3. Be Spontaneous

Be Spontaneous

"Good one. Maybe you can use that to get laid."Kate said smoothly with a smirk.

"Oh? Maybe I should."He smirked at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh God! Stop it! You're making a fool of yourself. Come on I'll lead you to the hospital."

She stood up from the chair and started to walk beside him toward the elevators.

As they walked, they talked about their interest,military,N7 program, duties, then..it came to their love life.

"So...Can I ask how the hell we got to this part of he conversation?!" She waved her hands in a frenzy.

"I am just asking if you ever had a boyfriend! Is that so bad to ask?!"He said while slowly backing away from her flapping hands.

"Should I either kill you or answer that?"She slumped her shoulders and hands.

"It's up to you. I told you my part of my miserable single life."He said while putting his hand on his chest. Proudly.

The bastard.

Yeah. It was true. . BEING SINGLE! He was no embarrassed virgin like she was but this is just ridiculous! He wants to know my failed love life! Which is completely a waste of paper,time and saliva! Need to think fast...ugh..no! Puppy dog eyes! Seriously Commander fucking Shepard your eyes just scream TELL ME.

Damn it. I had to give in eventually.

"I had..uh.. with this one guy..."She said finally, facing away from those blue puppy dog eyes.

"Oh? Then I guess you have a boyfriend then"He sounded disappointed.

Oh Goodness! Him?! Disappointed ?! Gah! This man is sending back those teenage hormones again!

"No..uh..we broke up.."She replied, a little dazed what to say next.

"Oh! Then he was a huge son of a bitch then."Him,smiling,excited and vibrant all of a sudden.

"Maybe. Well yeah he was."She replied smiling and blushing.

Maybe he was interested in her but lets not take things too far now Kate you just met the guy.

They arrived at the hospital. As usual, busy people, bustling doctors, the media looking for a little spice into their new headlines.

"So I guess I should go."She waved her hand at Shepard.

He took her wrist and she faced him with a questioning look.

"Can I see you again?"He asked a bit nervously.

"Uhh..yeah..sure.. When?" She replied.

"Tonight."He said straightforward.

"WHAT?!"She sounded stunned.

"You heard me. Tonight at that new dress code restaurant."He said.

He ran off to the hospital.

"7 pm!'" He shouted and ran off.

"Shepard!"She tried to run after him but stopped midway by the security guards and other restrictions. And she was left there . Did Commander John Shane Fucking Shepard just asked her out to dinner?! What a day. First the horrible break up by call. Then the ecstatic first meeting with the Savior of the Citadel and first human Specter. And now the weirdest dinner proposal ever.

But before anything. First dinner at 7 pm. Ok It's 5:32 pm I think I can go back to my apartment and grab that black dress my brother gave me...yeah..that will...do..

~After one hour of none stop advice from her brother and sisters~

Advice of do it simple. Show of your legs. Little make up. Up your hair. And so on and so forth...

Done. Ok just hail a cab. Get there. Greet him. Eat. Then go. That is the value of this date. Free food. Or maybe I'm paying better bring some money but it ain't that bad I could meet him again and we could get together I'll pay him the money I owe him and we could do those small talk again .

Maybe..maybe...Ok stop. Just walk to the restaurant.

Glances. Everywhere. Asari and the male population of the galaxy were looking at her way. Was there someone famous behind her? None. Was there something on her face?None. Then what? Whatever. Need to focus on this dinner.

I walked up to the fancy restaurant. An asari waitress came up to me with usual short skirt. Flower on the right of her long sleeved blouse and a red bow tie and high heels with a menu. She smiled.

"You must be Kate Mathews. I have a table ready for you with Mr. John Shepard. Please follow me this way."She said ecstatically.

Nervous...just nervous..

* * *

I left my notebook and that is where the rest is so Ill just continue this sooner or later but I plan not to update too late now.

So yeah. Hope ya like it! :) Getting a lot of attention from this story :3

May probably change this to M. Too many cursing. And uhh *ahem* stuff...

Mehehehe :D

Well anyway

Bioware is not mine.

John Shepard is one hot piece of om nom nom nom :D

Meheheheh ^^

Here loving your love and support :D

As always leave a review or somethin -_-

Mehehehe

Love always -Viatrize xP

P.S.= Do you think this is...uhh..good? 0_0


	4. Be Spontaneous (Part 2)

Be Spontaneous (part 2)

A nod was was all I could muster. Too nervous,excited,scared and worried about Shepard judging me.

My black fit sparkly dress will do. It's long sleeved,fit,backless and short. (mid-thigh)

A long pendant my mother gave me and high peep-toe heels that only made me 3 inches taller. This all looked ok and well. You can do this Kate!

She tried to walk like those models who acted like beauty queens but she changed her mind and walked normally with those 3 inch heels.

She clutched her baggy purse. She could feel her small make up,shot gun, miniature sized smoke boobs and keys to her apartment.

You never really know what could happen.

Suddenly a tall figure approached her,took her arm and tangled it with his. She felt violated and almost tried to punch the man.

He put his face in front of her and smiled.

"Miss me?" Shepard said gleefully.

"Oh God! ( chuckles) I thought you were some molester or something! She pointed out.

"Aw. I 'm offended Ms. Mathews, me? A molester?"He said sarcastically while putting his hand on his chest.

"Oh please! Any woman would fall for that petty act but not for this young lady." She joked.

He smiled,chuckled and suddenly laughed. Amused we were. I sat down on a red velvet clothed chair with an antique look with a white cloth draped over the table and of course the romantic candle light,organized plates,bread and roses.

As Shepard helped me with my seat he smirked again.

He was like those giddy high school boys on their first date. Adorable.

But this place...too extravagant for her taste. The dress code,diamonds,mirrors,over-priced food and so on were not her thing. She loved those fast-food restaurants,it was quick,easy and done all pleasant to her. Yeah. Nice place,but of course Shepard was responsible for this display.

John Shane Shepard. Wow. He was in tux. Black shoes and sunflowers at hand. Wait. Sunflowers?

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot. Here for you." He said while he calmly handing me a dozen sunflowers.

I accepted them. Sunflowers her favorite.

"How do you know my favorite flower?" She asked while smelling the citrus wonders of it.

"I don't. I just thought it suits up. You all happy,bubbly and lively." Him,rubbing his neck and blushing like a teenage boy.

Gah! This man was cheesy.

"Thank you"She smiled.

They ordered their meals and they settled down in their seats and enjoyed small talk with each other.

Listening to the entertaining piano and violin with a small clash of a drum. Magnificent.

They received their meals and enjoyed between flirtatious glances.

We were done. Then we can go and never meet again. Kate's mind muttered.

Suddenly Sinatra came back.

_~I've got you...under my skin..~_

The husky voice of the asari singer just made me want to sing along.

_~I've got you deep in the part of me~_

__I sang in a low faint whisper.

Old couples started to go to the dance floor in the middle of the room and swing along in close embrace.

Suddenly Shepard took my hand but I hesitated.

"What are you doing?!"I sounded shocked, embarrassed and raged.

"Be spontaneous for me."He said and pulled a bit harsh to the dance floor and took my hand and waist.

* * *

I feel giddy. x) I have never EVER been in a date and this is what I think of.

HAHA!It prove I will die alone in a blackhole..

HEY EVERYBODY!

Viatrize is back! Exams are over and I can play Mass Effect again! Yay! *claps hands*

Appreciated the wonderful 7 reviews there!

I LOVE YOU ALL! Oh and don't forget the viewers as well :)

HAHAHAHAHA!

Mehehehe As always Bioware is not mine :3

John is mine x)

And this story is based in my fantasy of having my crush to even consider me as a date-table subject *sigh*..-_-

Aw well.

Anyway Love lots and lots!

-Viatrize xP


	5. Left to Right

Hello there lovely people!

0w0 mehehehe.

As always loving all of your views,reviews,love and support!

I love you all!

Sorry for not updating lately,I had the writers block which caused me to sad. :(

But anyway I did it!

Sadly Bioware is not mine..but maybe 0_0 it will be...

John is mine though :P

Yum!

Enjoy!

Mehehehehehhehehhehehehheheh ehhehehe

P.S.= Former chapter. It is smoke bombs! NOT smoke boobs! 0_0

By the way this has been the longest chapter I have ever written :) Please Enjoy!

*evil grin*

* * *

Chapter 4

Left to Right

He held my waist in a supportive matter as well as my hand. We stood there gazing at each other's faces then suddenly laughter.

"Commander! Seriously?!"A frail looking man with a beard shouted from the far end of the restaurant.

"Uhh..Can I have a little information to why is everybody laughing Commander?" I cocked my brow at him.

"You are now about to dance with the first human Specter who is very famous for dancing like flapping drunkard." He laughed.

"Oh.. then I better run away!" I laughed and hurried down but he caught me by the waist and chuckled.

"Uhh.. No you don't." He said with much glee.

"You know..I can kick you and leave right this instant."I joked.

"No, you wouldn't dare. One dance,come on. I promise you wouldn't regret this." He smiled.

Music started. A familiar tone. Frankie Valli. One of my favorites.

~You're just too good to be true~

A raspy voice of the old man bellowed around the room.

Shepard swung me around then held my hips with a loose grip. We hurriedly swung along.

~I love you baby!~

He turned me around and faced me again. Switching spots, twisting,turning,laughing,close embraces and long stretched arms waving along to the sound of the music. I kept on laughing as he poked me at times by the side and held me close as he did his mischievous deeds with my waist.

"Shepard!"I chuckled and squealed.

"What?"

"Just you."

"Well.. I try."

"Well you are doing a pretty good job." Another chuckled escaped my lips.

"Hey.."

"What is it? "

"Are you wearing anything underneath that short dress?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"You pervert! Of course I am!" While he placed his lips near my ear as he whispered his question.

"Then you better watch out."

I felt a hand crawl through my thigh.

What in the world is this man planning now?

His hand slipped under my thigh, he lifted my leg up and tipped my back backwards.

I gazed at his blue eyes and blushed.

"I hate you.."I whispered to him.

"I like you too."He smiled.

The song ended and people started cheering.

"Damn Shepard! Who knew you could actually dance?!" A dark man in tux as well went up to him and gave Shepard a big slap on the back.

Ouch.

Shepard just chuckled and as seconds past by, a lot of other women went up to Shepard and cheered his name with squeals and hushed screams.

"Nice shot Shepard, I know you have a shot at my bed." A woman. A PERFECT woman.

She wore the most fitted dress that seemed like to have been painted on her body that showed of her extravagant curves.

It reached the floor,white,backless,sleeveless and super fit.

Her British like tone and beautiful face made me insecure.

I'm very sure that this woman could have had any man in her bed in seconds. Great, another blind date with more attractive women.

"Miranda please. Don't flatter me that much." Shepard replied with a friendly smile.

The women continued to flirt her way with him until another woman with orange hair spoke.

"That was wonderful Shepard!"She said gleefully with clapping hands.

"Thank you Kelly." Shepard slightly bowed.

Ah. This must be his crew.

More women came closer to Shepard.

A quarian,two asaris, a tattooed woman all over, probably 10 other women and the rest I would say his loyal fans. Wonderful.

I didn't want to bother him so I left and sat down with the bearded man and a handsome looking turian.

I didn't mind that he was taking up attention. I mean I'm having dinner with Commander Shepard! I rather stay at the sidelines and watch such beautiful women from different kinds of species fall for him.

It was more amusing really but slightly irritating that he forgot about me.

"Hey. Why'd you leave?"The man with the beard asked.

"Oh. I just didn't want to get in the way of his fans." I chuckled on.

"Hey. Joker by the way."He gave out his hand.

"Kate. Nice to meet you Joker."I said with a bubbly smile.

"Well well well..Joker I never knew you had moves with the ladies." A low baritone from behind me came up.

"Shut up Garrus!" Joker laughed out.

"Well anyway, You must be Kate. Shepard's date I presume?" He asked.

"Uh..Yes..yes I am."I answered quite dazed.

"Then it's nice to meet you. Garrus Vakarian. Code name Archangel. "

"Archangel? I thought you were dead."

"Well,things change."

I laughed at the joke. This turian...I have to admit he was striking in the eyes and his voice sent shivers of desires or that was just me drinking probably too much wine...yeah it had to be me but damn would I love some cross-species experiments...oh no..drunk zone..

Some more men from Shepard's crew came closer to us and came to chatter along. We shared stories with each everyone. Zaeed, Joker, Garrus, Grunt, Jacob,Donelly, and Mordin. All of the guys in the Normandy SR-2 introduced themselves differently it was real funny.

"Well I be damned! A woman with the cripple and Garrus!" Zaeed's first encounter.

I laughed at such a insulting joke. What? It was funny for me.

"Hey pretty lady. Why don't you come with Uncle Zaeed and we can have a good time eh. What do you say?" He said drunkily.

"Now that! Is a smooth talker! "I pointed and laughed.

"Hey hey hey now Zaeed! Don't mess with Shepard's date." The dark man again in tux came up.

"Back off Jacob! And take your own date!" He spat.

"Mmm..I don't understand humans" A krogan appeared.

"Ah. In high toxins such as alcohol. Zaeed not good with such liquids. Problematic." A salarian said with much speed.

"Now that is one mighty ass!"An Irish voice shouted from the back of Jacob.

"No,you are the ass Donelly." Zaeed slapped the man's back.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Joker teased.

"Tell why did I agree to join all of you again?" Garrus asked with a funny voice.

"So you can carry all of them back to the ship." I teased.

"You have a point." Garrus chuckled.

All of the men started laughing loudly as they drank wine to there heart's content. They even forced a drink on with me.

They were leaving and asked me to join them. They were headed to the bar . I looked at Shepard surrounded by beautiful women as they flirt their way with him. I was irritated by the view.

"Wait up guys! Let me join the fun!" I waved at them.

"Now there's the princess Kate we know." Zaeed shouted with a low laugh.

"Hahaha I'm your princess?"

"Sure, as long as you don't mind us." Garrus chuckled.

This was fun.

We arrived at the bar, we sat down on a arched couch and we laughed more and drank more. I was still jealous of Shepard with those women but who cares? I have these men as company and I am fine!

Zaeed, the drunk uncle.

Grunt , my learning baby krogan.

Jacob, A hard ass macho brother.

Joker, the sarcastic best friend.

Mordin , the blabber mouth doctor.

Garrus , well...his scars got me real wanting him on my bed...and that voice! Just wow...

But! Friends are friends sadly and besides I just met him!

And after 9 rounds of non-stop drinking, I felt the floor moving and my vision slowly fading.

I saw Garrus and now ladies and gentlemen..the alcohol strikes.

"Garrus. Did I ever tell you I find scars att- attractiveeeeeeeee?" My voice slurred.

"(chuckles) Never knew you had a weakness for men with scars."His baritone suddenly husky.

"Hey now! Remember that's Shepard's girl!"Jacob laughed up.

"We can all share." Garrus arm wrapping around my waist and his head nuzzling my now messed up hair.

"Garrus! The devil!" Joker said jokingly in a British accent.

I was too intoxicated by the alcohol to even care about anything except this attractive turian in front of me.

As Garrus talons slowly slid won to my thigh. Desire hit me with electricity. I went and started flirting to the frisky turian. Then he obliged with smooth moves and I told him to come with me. As I got up from the coach with Garrus the rest of the crew yelled "WOAH!". Woah indeed,too any drinks, so many desires, and a turian on my bed. As we reached for the doors to the exit Shepard came in. Shit. He looked at me then he took my hand from Garrus and ran off with me ,leaving a laughing turian by the door. Did he know this would happen?

Shepard dragged me to the nearest dark corner and looked at me with his blazing blue eyes. Intense.

"Why the hell were you with Garrus?!" He shouted.

"Nothing until you showed up!" I shouted back still a bit dazed from all the drinks I had.

"You were dragging him to your bed!"

"Why don't you do the same?! Why not take those lovely wome-"

He crushed his lips on to mine and sucks my lower lip. Briefly our teeth clash,then his tongue forcing its way in to my mouth. Desire explodes in me and I'm kissing him back,matching his fervor,my hands knotting in his hair ,pulling it hard. A low groan escapes his mouth as his hands moves down to my body to the top of my thigh ,his fingers digging into my flesh through the fit dress.

Then he suddenly breaks the kiss,panting.

"You are one frustrating woman. My type." He chuckles.

Then I black out.

* * *

Surprised? I'm sure I am x)

Mehehehe.

Stay tuned ;)


	6. Last Night

Hello Darlings!

I plan to as unprofessional as possible within replying to reviews :) Btw sorry for the long update and short chapter. I have no excuse but one. I AM SO FUCKING LAZY. A truth that will stay for the rest of my life. If I ever have kids I hope they won't get my genes. Ok now enough talk about me here are the replies :D

Dr. Nem- Yes dad. It is brilliant xP That is what I am anyway and yes I love including that son of a bitch in my stories :) He deserves to die but..I am a merciful person..sometimes.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* Carrying on.

Scottusa1- Yes, I know I'm a genius xP Hahahaha! Jk. Glad you like and yes Garrus is the devil! I mean DAT VOICE 0_0 My friend said he would go gay for it! And also Harbinger... :) Mehehehe Stay tuned dear! Laters!

Acedude- Please don't think of Kate as a whore! 0_0 Imagine her like Tali! But is desperate? Or just completely...wanting..? Or..I don't know... EMERGENCY INDUCTION PORT! 0_0

As always I love you and your reviews. :) The support is rather lovely and inspiring yet my laziness always get me -_- sigh...Oh and 1000 views! 16 stalkers and a whole lot of scribbles on my notebook :D Well anyway stay tuned for crazy shenanigans for these idiots :D By the way.. Shall I remind you the Shepard has grown a bit of hair? But as time passes he kinda just shaves as you can see on his shocked picture up there... so yeah.. just a reminder :)

Oh and I spoke with Garrus... He says he loves this! :) AND.. HE wanted me to leave a review for him but sadly his lines were "Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations." DAMN that man -_-

Well anyway READ ! :D Enjoy!

Mehehehehehehhehehehheheheh!

-Love Viatrize x)

#

**Chapter 5**

**Last Night**

I woke up in my cabin and a almost naked Kate Mathews beside me lay, snoring her drunken blues away, still clutching on my shirt. So I kissed her which turned out to be quite nice given the situation of her about to punch me on the face for pretending to forget. All part of the plan with Garrus. Well back to the almost naked brunette beside me, I would love to tell you but sadly it is not what you are thinking. Now now.. patience is a virtue which I sadly do no like.

Firstly she blacked out after the intoxicating kiss but mostly the alcohol and so I carried her bridal style,took her stuff from the restaurant but before I even left glances from everywhere and some of my fellow crewmen yelling "SHEPARD'S GETTING LAID" I wish but too bad. Thanked Garrus for the perfect plan failing a bit but leading to a success would highly fail. Garrus just chuckles and tells me not to forget about protection. Yes of course but necrophilia was never my thing. Damn the asshole but what are good buddies for? I went to the docking bay on the way to the Normandy,greeted by soothing feminine of which was EDI.

"Good Evening Shepard, May I ask who is that girl you are carrying?"

"Kate Mathews, probably the girl of my dreams. " I chuckle

"Kate Mathews, Alliance Soldier, N7 graduate, 21, Birth date March 6, N9 solider, Adept, Earthborn, 1 brother in the Alliance Navy serving on the SSV Isveia, 2 sisters one in Grimson Academy as a Biotic Teacher and one in the Citadel as a Interior Designer for Citadel apartments. Would you like to know her bust size Shepard?"

"Tempting but EDI...Isn't that a bit.."

"That was a joke."

"Oh. Well.. Good one EDI." I chuckle a bit.

"Well Jeff and I do enjoy humor, Would you like any assistance Shepard?"

"Just turn down the A.C. a bit, EDI."

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"That's all for now."

"Logging you out Shepard."

I rushed a bit to the elevator doors and placed the code to get to my quarters. We arrived, she groaned in my arms,suddenly wrapping her arms around my neck and whispering "She...pa..rd.." close to my ear.

"Yeah?"

She replied in groans and letting go of neck.

I placed her on my bed as gently as possible and left to take a shower and wore my shirt and pajamas. I am not pathetic! I like my pajamas! Stop judging!

When I exited the bathroom I saw Kate taking off her shoes and dress in a rather sloppy matter.

"Uhh... Miss Mathews what are you doing?"

"It feels hot don't you think? She replied with such a husky tone.

"Just how many drinks have you had?" I walked down the small stair way closing in on her.

"About thirteeeeeeeeeeeen or two?" She giggles as she starts rolling around my bed.

I stepped a little closer until I'm right in front of her. What in the world I'm I suppose to do with her?! Suddenly she grabs my shirt and pulls me on to the bed. She starts kissing me , smudging her red lipstick on my lips. She puts on hand on my neck and another on my head while she tilts her head. Our kiss grew hotter,deeper,her breast flattened against my chest and her tips began to tingle. She starts to straddle me and starts kissing my neck and...

She falls asleep.

Lovely. Just lovely.

I sighed and slowly placed her on the bed. I walked to my wardrobe and and grabbed a of her chest only to see her bare at the top,but as I said necrophilia is not me. Her body was how you say interesting. Buffed but curvy,scars around then and there and a tribal tattoo on her lower back with the word "**_masaya_**" Want in the world does that mean? at the side of her thigh in a very small font and another small tattoo that said _"_**_minamahal_"** at the same area with another "**_mapagpatawad"_ **they lay horizontal on her pale skin . Maybe I'll ask her soon what they all menat. As I looked at her , I noticed she had a few moles on her faces and a lot more on her body reaching until her toe. Her second toe having a small black dot indicating a mole. She really was beautiful. I put on the shirt on her body and left her to snore her way to dreams. Thinking of sleeping on the couch I suddenly feel a hand clutching on to my shirt, she looks at me with her dark eyes.

"Stay..please.." She pleads in a very small voice.

"Are you sure..?" I look at her concerned.

"Yeah.." And she goes back to sleep.

Well ain't that cute. She's in my shirt and on my bed and she seems happy.

I fall asleep as her snores fill the quite room.

I wake in a jolt,trying to know where I am. In my cabin, with Kate, I look at the cock. 0745hours. Ah. I need to get up.

And now back to reality. I head for the shower and dress up in casual clothes. Just like everybody on the ship. Ever since we stole the ship from the Illusive man and just took off, we threw our uniforms and started dressing up in normal clothes. Everybody seems to love the idea. So I just follow on with a grey hoodie and some jeans from the back of my wardrobe. I again exit the shower and see Kate yawning and stretching.

"Good Morning Kate."

"Good Morning Aña..what's for-"She looked shocked to see me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" She shouts.

"Calm down Kate! You're in the Normandy!" I put my hands in a defensive matter as I look at her."

"Pfft.." She suddenly covers her mouth and burst out laughing.

"..What?"

" OH GOD! I AM HAHAHAH I JUST! HAHAHAH .." She tries to stop her laughing and after a few minutes it finally stop and I still stand there stunned by her.

"I'm sorry..I tend to just be me.."She smiles with her teeth bared.

"Well ain't that nice."I smile back at her.

"By the way..Shepard.."She stands up from the bed and stumbles a bit and falling on the bed again, she laughs again and looks at me with her head held a bit higher than her body.

"We didn't do anything now did we?" She smiles through her black messed up hair.

"No! No! I am not into dead women!" I jolted a bit and backed away.

"HAH!"She points at me and laughs another. What is so funny?!

She flips her long wavy hair back and looks at me again with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry about last night, me being all angry." She waves her hands in a frenzied matter.

"Oh and by the way..that kiss..meant nothing right?" She smiles and points at me with her slender finger.

"No..it meant nothing at all."I answer.

"Good cause I want to get to know the guy before anything happens." She chuckles and tries to stand one more time, she succeeds and begins to look for something.

"Looking for something?" I ask.

"My dress and shoes. Where are they?" She crosses her arms around her chest.

"I threw them at the laundry. Don't worry I have some clothes here for you." I gesture to my closet.

"Oh my..You have women's clothing?! Are you into cross dressing?!"

"Oh Good God no! It was here when I arrived! "

"Hmmm... Okay.I believe for now." She walks slowly to the bathroom and pasts me by the couch.

She closes the door behind her and opens it again.

"BY THE WAY THANK YOU!" And she disappear s.

"Welcome!" I reply.

After a good 30 mins she comes out in a white loose shirt,combat boots and leggings.

"Want to explore the ship?" I gesture through the door.

"Would I ever!" She beams bright and happy.

"Then lets go." I usher her through the door.

"Oh and by the way..."I look at her as I say the words.

"Forget last night." I say bluntly

"Sure."She smiles.

We head for the elevator and descend on to the Mess Hall.

Ok..she wants to be friends first... I thought to myself.


	7. Rejection and Past Memories

Hello! :D

I have finally done Chapter 6! Hoorah! And as always Bioware is not mine and thank you so much I love you very much for the love and support as well as the reviews you lovely people give :D Also for the two who always leave a reply every time I make a new chapter! You know who you are :)

Starbug4it- Apparently he can't. Love is rather very complicated for galaxy saving Specters. :)

Scottusa1- He tries to be. ^_^

Acedude- She was drunk! Blame the alcohol! :O Or the crew :D

And as always (again) enjoy! This may contain a bit of drama for this is Kate's past life :O

* * *

Chapter 6

Rejection and Past Memories

Was I just flat out rejected by Commander John Shane Shepard? That's great..wonderful...fantastic.. NO! I'm being sarcastic! (Sigh) Yeah, taking care of me in my drunken state and all of it meant nothing. Like he said "let's be friends". Friendzoned. Ouch. 1st rejection, kinda hurts actually . It FUCKING breaks the heart. I'm sorry that I wasn't appealing enough! Or maybe I'm just overreacting! That this was just some mistake! Some miscalculation! GAH! Or maybe I just don't know! Chessy man last night to heart breaking impossible to get idiot! (Sigh) Why in the world did I even begin to get attracted to him! (Sigh) THis...sure is a sad love story...HAH! Love story my ass! Just be proud you are absolutely single! Just! (Sigh) I really need to get this hangover over with soon and this failed love life straightened out, or maybe I'll just give up. Yeah, much better. Now this hangover is my last problem for today. Yeah.

The elevators dinged and we arrived at the 3rd deck which would probably be the mess hall.

"I'll be going down to engineering. You, go and explore the ship."He smiles that "look at me ! I'm Commander Shepard! The guy who saves the galaxy one smile at a time"smile.

"Sure."I reply with a weak smile that "I got rejected by that one guy who is impossible to even attract" smile.

He waves as I went out of the elevator.

I sigh once more and notice a familiar green figure coming out of Male Bathroom.

"Thane?" A weak question.

"Kate?" The green figure turns.

"Thane!" I jump up to Thane with open arms and hug him tight with my feet a few inches floating from the metal hugs back with much force and I sigh with content. I let go after a few minutes and he does the same.

"How have you been Thane?"A sincere smile escapes me and as well as tears of joy.

"Kate, it is a pleasure to see a familiar face."

"You have no idea!"

"I heard you have met the Commander..in a rather...unique way for first introductions.."

"Umm.. Please don't tell Aña."

"(Chuckles) I will try."

"THANE KRIOS!"

"Yes m'lady?"

"(Sigh) Nothing.. Thane.."

After a few moments of silence through the hallway and the quiet hum of the Normandy _that_ question was asked.

"So, how are you and Dave?"

"I..uh.. Let's not talk about that here."

"Very well, let's go to my quarters."

"Life Support?"

"Yes."

"M'kay."

He led me to his quarters, with his hands linked behind his back. A usual position he has done since the day we met.

We sat down at the table set by the corner of the room. I sigh before I began to explain my break with the insolent Dave Oxina.

"Thane, Dad, the relationship was bound to end! He left me! For the fourth time! With an asari this time! I was foolish! Just utterly foolish! To even think! That the ring he gave me could even be the symbol of forever! He stole 10,000 credits on my account! And he's planning to marry that Asari stripper and work for Cerburus! That! That Asshole! Who can't even beat in sparring plans to join Cerberus as a fucking assassin! Of all the bull-shit!" I wave my arms in a frenzy and I slump back to my sit while tears start to trickle down my face. I look at Thane, who stares at me with his black beady eyes. I put my arms on top of the table and bury my head on them and tears just began pouring down my face. I feel a small pat on my head.

"Calm down Kate." His voice in a hushed tone but at the same time comforting.

"I never should have met him,Dad. Never."I whisper through my hands.

He lifts my head up and smiles at me, wiping away my tears with a white cloth.

"Everybody's a fool at some point my dear. We are all imperfect beings , trying to find happiness who also try to get by."

"I know Dad..but.."

"Look at me." I did with my teary black eyes facing his.

"I thought letting you go and be adopted by another family would be a mistake, but look at you,you're happy with them and so am I,Kate I treasure you,dearly and so does Kolyat. Don't think that losing that man is the end of the world but the beginning, he was a lesson and you learned. Now please, move on, he was never worth your tears." His words hit me with a pang. I sit up and hugged him once more.

"I'll try." I replied.

"There is no try dear. There is only do."

"Thank you Dad. I really love you."

"I love you too."

"Thank you also for saving me when I was a kid,if it weren't for you...I don't think I would be alive right now."

"Now, now.. That was all in the past."

I let go of him and wipe away more tears and snot with my hands.

"I'm sorry..I must really look gross right now."

After a few minutes of tissue and water, we began to talk again.

"So how is Kolyat?" I blow my nose.

"He has been very well ever since..the incident."

"Ah, Yes, I've heard from Precious about it."

"I wish I could have been there for him and you.."

"As you said Thane, Nobody's perfect." I smile.

We talked and talked which felt like hours. We shared our many incidents and many frustrating moments,but as we know, past is past.

"Well..looks like I took too much of your time Thane" I start to stand and head to Thane's side of the seat ad hug him.

"I'll be heading to the Mess Hall now. Bye dad."

He waves and does his meditations.

I smile and hum a familiar happy tune,heading outside,the doors swing open and last Turian I ever want to see stands right outside the hallway.

"You sure look happy." His double tone deep.

"I..try to be." I stutter a bit.

The doors shut behind me and we are left,silence echoing through the hallway. I look at him with my head down and he just stands there staring at me with those blue piercing eyes.

I drop down to all fours instantly.

"What are y-"

"GARRUS VAKARIAN! I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR MY SLUTISH BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT! I HAVE DONE A RUDE ACT! FORGIVE ME!" I shout with a sincere tone.

He then starts to laugh. What?

"Spirits! (laughter) I just..I just! (more laughter) John..was right about you!"

I look up and straighten my back.

"WHAT?!"

"It's okay Kate! It was all just part of a simple plan that me and Shepard did. No need to apologize." He tries to recover and does a turian smile.

"WHAT PLAN?!"My hands waving in a frenzy.

"Just to get to know you better with Alcohol and the rest of the crew." He replies with amusement and continues.

"Who knew you were such good company! You my friend are once of the guys now." He pats my shoulder and grins.

"I guess...I'll accept that?" I stare confused.

"Good. Now let's head to the Mess Hall."

We head to the Mess Hall side by side while Garrus starts to put in detail their so called "plan" about me and surprisingly it all just made me laugh,ridiculous it was!

"And good morning Kate you look drunk as always." Joker's voice sounding a bit rusty.

"And good morning to you too Joker." I reply sarcastically.

The same crew greets me. Zaeed,Jacob,Kenneth (just learned his first name last night), Mordin and Grunt.

A few women come by shortly and stare at me with earnest contemplation.

"You must be Kate!" A quarian in a pretty purple enviro suit come up to me.

"Yes I am." I smile at her.

" I'm Tali vas Normandy! We heard a new girl was on board and that Shepard sorta... kidnapped you." She crosses her arms over her chest and looks at me.

"I..never knew..news came by fast..heh.." I strain chuckle escapes me.

She suddenly drags my arms and lets me sit in between her and Garrus.

And then we talk. She's really nice! She talks about engineering which I suck at but she's like a teacher who knows what's best for her students. I like her already,how she's suddenly awkward and giving those cute and shy looks on me, how she suddenly makes a joke about Shepard being a idiot for kidnapping me and thankful at the same time to find a friendly person like me around.( sigh..she's so cute!) and we suddenly talk about men which was a strange topic but whatever.

"What's your type of guy Kate?" She ask as she looks at me with her eyes lighting up.

"I uh.." The guys suddenly seem to listen intently about that topic...weird.

Her omni-tool dings and she taps away with it.

"I'm sorry Kate maybe we can continue this next time m'kay?"

"O..kay I guess?" I wave and she departs to engineering.

"You seem to be rather close." Another woman,the same british tone.

"I uh..yes..I think we uhh are..(cough) close." I stare at her perfect face and body.

"Miranda Lawson. I heard a lot about you Miss Kate Mathews." She smiles and gives out a hand.

"Please! Kate is fine! And the pleasure is all mine Miss Miranda." My voice squeaking at the sight of such a pretty person.

"Please..Miranda is just will you please excuse me I'll be heading to meet with Jacob. I notice Jacob gone and half of the crew still chatting away with the others.

"Umm ok..uhh..Miranda.." I wave as she then departs.

"Hey! Princess!"

I turn to voice ( who I think is calling me).

A woman with tattoos from the waist down looks at me with a angry snarl.

"You got laid?"

"What?"

"I said. You got laid by Shepard?"

"Uh..no?"

"Hmm... not bad..rejecting the guy who saved the galaxy. I like you kid." She laughs and heads for the elevator.

"What was?.. Never mind."

I start to stand up and went to the guy who seems to be the chef of the place.

"Good Morning sweet cheeks." He smiles and gives me a bowl of cereal.

"Good Morning uh.."

"Mess Sargent Gardiner at your service Maam." He says with much pride in his voice.

"Nice to meet you! Lieutenant Kate Victoria Mathews." I gave out my hand and shake. I head for the table and start to eat. Mmmm cereal..

My omni-tool giving a wild ping causing me to flinch.

"You better get that." Garrus still beside me and drinking a cup of water.

"Uh sure." I nod.

I answer and my landlord shows up on the screen.

" Hey Miss Cunterburg! What's up?"

" Good Morning Kate..I have some bad news.."

"I paid the rent last month! I swear!"

"No dear! It's not that!"

"Hmm? Then what?"

"Your apartment burned down."

I was immobile by that sentence.

The crew heard what she just said and started to stare at me blankly.

"Ouch." Joker's side remark making me snap back to reality.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
